Two Houses
by anySuzuki
Summary: Quizás Sirius decide quedarse con Harry, evitando así una niñez muggle. Pero eso no significa que sea la única persona interesada en el bienestar del hijo de James Potter y LILY EVANS. No puedes guiar a un niño por el camino de Gryffindor con la presenciade un Slytherin tan cerca. Proyecto de Longfic.


**Disclaimer: Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el fandom Potter era reinado por tramas increíbles donde se buscara una. Estoy de vuelta, si... deberían temer.**

* * *

 **.:Two Houses:.**

 **Harry Potter FANFIC**

 **No yaoi/No Lemmon**

* * *

 **Empezó el 31**

Había un puñado de cosas que Sirius Black podía hacer bien cuando se lo proponía. No todas muy legales, otras tantas no muy ortodoxas, pero había un pequeño apartado que merecía toda su atención y responsabilidad. Desde que James había convencido a Lily de nombrarlo padrino de Harry –que no es que le hubiese tenido que rogar mucho a final de cuentas- en su interior comenzó a desarrollarse un amor profundo por la vida de ese pequeño bulto, babeante, llorón y… _lindo._

Solo que, a veces la vida no era justa.

 _Y de la nada todo se había escapado entre sus manos._

Siendo 31 de Octubre, Sirius Black invitaría a James a realizar una de sus actividades favoritas en la fecha. _Cacería de muggles._ Cosa que le encantaba a ambos hombres ya que la _Cacería de Brujas_ en Salem había sido un genocidio de magos, y ahora a los muggles se les hacía divertido celebrar disfrazados con capas, varitas y cualquier monstruo que estuviera de moda en el momento.

Como Frankenstein.

Generalmente saldría solo acompañados de sus varitas y la capa de invisibilidad de James. Remus prefería prestar oídos sordos a sus planes y no terminar en el ministerio de magia por el uso indebido de sus dones. Pero el itinerario era divertido.

Hacer levitar sábanas por las calles más pobladas de la ciudad.

Hacer que los muñecos inflables de las casas cobraran vida para caminar por la acera.

Volar en sus escobas lo suficientemente cerca de un grupo de niños muggle, pero no tanto para ser reconocidos.

Darle ideas a Peeves para realizar algunas bromas en Hogwarts.

La lista era infinita, y después de eso terminarían bebiendo en algún bar recordando lo acontecido en la noche.

El problema era ahora la etapa tan oscura que presentaba el mundo mágico y la protección de la que gozaban los Potter, una maldición para poder sobrevivir. James no podía salir del Valle de Godric y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, pero al menos estaba acompañado de Lily y Harry, lo cual le daba un motivo para seguir intentando. Así que Sirius no tenía compañero del crimen una noche como esta, optando mejor por enfadar a la pelirroja un rato, además de llevarle dulces a Harry.

Su plan era sencillo, responsable.

Las cosas debían salir bien.

No tenía por qué toparse con la fachada de la casa destruida y el llanto de un infante sin atender.

De inmediato volvió a su forma humana sin importarle si había alguien observando, sacó la varita en otro movimiento y corrió a través del jardín hacia la puerta. Su corazón palpitaba en su garganta y apretaba los dientes de manera dolorosa. _Porque no podía ser cierto… él iba a pasar una linda noche con los Potter._

No a encontrar el cadáver de su mejor amigo como tapete de bienvenida.

Se tiró de rodillas junto a James con una risa nerviosa.

-Vamos Prongs, te has pasado con la broma- se quejó mientras observaba los alrededores, quemaduras en las paredes, los muebles de Lily destrozados –Y pensar que harías esto para superar la treinta y dos veces que te hice pensar que Lily iba a dar a luz- Sirius se pasó una mano por el cabello de manera nerviosa

De repente sus manos temblaban, Harry seguía llorando y James no se levantaba a atenderlo.

Abofeteó a su mejor amigo para que dejara de fingir.

Para que parpadeara y se levantara reclamando victoria.

-¡JAMES!- gritó como último intento de obtener algo, no podía estar jugando así con sus sentimientos. Pero la verdad solo era una y Harry comenzó llorar de manera más fuerte cuando escuchó otra persona en la casa.

Sirius comenzó a hiperventilar separándose de su mejor amigo y dirigiendo su vista a las escaleras. _Lily._

Corrió brincando de a dos los escalones, la varita siempre en ristre por la menor amenaza. Pero a cada cosa fuera de su lugar y signo de la batalla, su corazón se brincaba un latido temiendo el peor de los escenarios vuelto realidad.

Confirmado solo al llegar a la habitación de Harry.

Otro pedazo de su sanidad había sido arrebatado, al encontrar a la mujer que más respetaba, temía y quería como una gran amiga, tendida en el suelo junto a la cuna de Harry.

El corazón se le endurecía como una piedra al embonar todo lo que había pasado y aún así había una explicación pendiente.

 _¿Dónde estaba Voldemort? ¡¿Dónde estaba el maldito que había causado todo eso?!_

Mejor aún. . .

¿Dónde estaba Peter?

Se giró sobre si mismo para salir en busca de la única persona que podía tener una explicación decente para todo eso, pero Harry lloró de manera más afónica al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí y ya se iba. Si bien no había lugar en la cabeza de Sirius Black para la pena por los Potter aún, solo una gran venganza y el shock de los que había encontrado, el llanto de Harry taladró en su cabeza sobre todo eso haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan.

Se mordió el labio inferior guardando la varita y acercándose a la cuna para proveer su ahijado del afecto que tanto le hacía falta. Tuvo cuidado con no pensar en Lily a sus pies, mientras sacaba a Harry con toda la delicadeza posible, pero el niño de inmediato se aferró a él para llorar con más ganas.

Como si ambos comprendieran el dolor del otro, _o eso pensaba Sirius._

Lo aferró a su pecho caminando fuera de la habitación y de la casa misma hasta el jardín, tratando de calmar a su ahijado en todo momento, algo que jamás había podido lograr. Él era bueno haciendo reír a Harry de maneras que James no podía, pero tenía cabeza ni siquiera para poner una buena cara que el niño necesitara. Así que solo lo apretaba contra su cuerpo, pasando una mano de manera ausente por su cabecita.

-Ya, shhh Harry, shhh-

Entonces el frío de la noche lo incitaba a cumplir su primer instinto.

 _Peter._

Pero no podía dejar a Harry solo ahí.

La ruptura de una rama lo alertó de una nueva presencia y maniobró a Harry en su brazo izquierdo mientras que con el derecho levantaba su varita en modo defensa.

La luz de la calle iluminó una presencia que hacía la sangre de Sirius hervir aún más dadas las circunstancias.

-¡SNAPE!- gritó mientras lanzaba el primer hechizo desatando el duelo.

O al menos eso creyó hasta que el otro solo se limitó a desviar los ataques fieros del animago.

-¡Vas a lastimar al niño, idiota!- le gritó el Slytherin del otro lado levantando su varita dispuesto a entablar una plática civilizad, pero Sirius no podía ver a través de su propia miseria y estaba dispuesto a asesinar al otro, al menos hasta que Harry reasumió su llanto a milímetros de su oído.

Snape tomó eso como la distracción suficiente para acercarse y admirar el escondite secreto de los Potter con su piel pálida y sudorosa, el largo camino que había hecho para llegar ahí, todo desde el instante en que la marca en su antebrazo había ardido en miseria.

 _Si el señor tenebroso había muerto. . ._

-¡¿Dónde está Lily?!- reclamó frente al animago, ambos levantaron su varitas en advertencia, pero ninguno de los dos procedería por el infante. Pero la sola mención del nombre causó que una expresión fúnebre cruzara las facciones de Sirius, diciendo más de lo que Snape quería saber.

El Slytherin corrió dentro de la casa a pesar de los gritos de Sirius, pero al animago no podía importarle menos, _no había nada más que hacer._ No había hechizos para devolver el tiempo, tampoco uno que pudiera salvar lo que ya no había. _Eso lo sabía muy bien, era un auror entrenado después de todo,_ pero sus prioridades seguían poniendo a Harry sobre lo demás.

Tenía que llevarlo con alguien, para así ir tras de Peter.

 _¿Podía confiarle a Snape eso?_

Sacudió la cabeza maldiciendo lo estúpido de su razonamiento. _Claro que no podía._

Entonces el sonido del escape de una moto acercándose desde arriba volvió a ponerle los nervios de punta, _después de todo estaba parado como idiota en la acera del Valle de Godric._ Pero no le tomaría mucho saber quién era partidario de ese artefacto y su mirada se iluminó en algo de esperanza al ver a Hagrid aparcando a un par de metros de él.

El gran hombre admirando la fachada de la casa con grandes lágrimas ya corriendo por sus ojos, eso hizo a Sirius sentirse mal de nuevo por la parte de pena que todavía no lo embargaba como debía.

 _Pero todavía podía vengar algo._

-No puede ser posible- sollozó Hagrid desmontando por completo y señalando la casa a manera de derrota, pero entonces detuvo algo de su llanto al ver a Harry todavía prendido del hombro de Sirius, el niño ya lloraba de manera cansada y con hipo. Eso le recordaba parte de su misión ahí. –Vengo por el niño, Sirius. Dumbledore quiere darle protección de inmediato-

-Voldermot se ha ido- respondió de manera amarga el animago -¿De qué demonios quiere protegerlo?-

-De los mortífagos, o el resto de los partidarios de quien tu sabes- argumentó de inmediato el semi-gigante mirando a los alrededores con sospecha.

Y a pesar de que la idea no le cuadraba en nada a Sirius, era la oportunidad que buscaba de tener a Harry resguardado mientras él buscaba a Peter, para lo cual no había tiempo que perder así que comenzó a separarse del niño.

-¡Ni lo pienses, Black!- rugió desde la entrada de la casa el Slytherin, sus ojos rojos e hinchados pero ninguna gota que delatara lo que en realidad había acontecido.

Sirius se giró de nuevo con la varita en alto interrumpiendo lo anterior.

-¡¿A ti que te importa, Snape?! ¡Voy detrás del responsable de todo esto! ¡No te metas!-

-¡No le entregues al niño al director! ¡¿Acaso no eres su padrino!?-

-¡NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS!-

Harry reasumió su llanto por tercera vez, deteniendo el pleito.

Severus Snape juntó todo el orgullo que le quedaba después de su fracaso como espía.

-Dame al niño- declaró.

Los ojos de Sirius se abrieron como platos, dos segundos después estalló en una risa amarga y sarcástica. Pero cuando Snape no cambió la expresión con la que había dicho semejante incoherencia, Sirius se calló de golpe y parpadeó confundido.

-¿Por qué demonios crees que pensaría en la posibilidad de dejarlo contigo?- argumentó sosteniendo a Harry cerca de nuevo, de repente nada se veía correcto. _Entregar a su ahijado a cualquiera, como un obsequio._

-Albus Dumbledore lo llevará al mundo muggle, con Petunia- expresó Snape acercándose de manera lenta pero ambos hombres viendo a Hagrid para una confirmación, el gigante se movió nervioso.

-¡¿Con la hermana de Lily?!- reclamó Sirius -¿Cuándo me ibas a decir, Hagrid?-

Pero los tres hombres se encontraban en un gran problema. Seguro pronto llegaría el ministerio y algunas personas que no tenían un gramo de respeto por la vida de los demás _–EL PROFETA-_

-Me quedo con Harry- declaró Sirius abrazando a su ahijado por si alguien intentaba algo. Definitivamente no confiaba en nadie en ese momento y por fortuna la inoportuna aparición Snape le había abierto los ojos.

-Yo solo cumplía órdenes- argumentó Hagrid sin intentar de oponerse a la idea de Sirius, después de todo tampoco estaba de acuerdo en alejar al niño de las personas que lo habían visto crecer y sobre todo mandarlo a un fraccionamiento muggle. –Le diré al director que cuando llegué, ya te marchabas con el niño- finalizó el hombre montándose de nuevo en su moto. –Aún tengo que reportarle lo que encontré- y miró una vez más hacia la casa sin vida.

La salida de Hagrid siguió sin ser un tema relevante en la mente de Sirius al darse cuenta de lo que había reclamado justo en el momento más importante y la responsabilidad que tenía que defender por su enorme bocota.

Le había quitado a Dumbledore la _responsabilidad_ de ver por Harry. Definitivamente podía considerarse el guardián legal del niño al haber sido nombrado su padrino y sobre todo con el mundo mágico conociendo su papel junto a los Potter.

 _Pero Peter…_

La idea seguía latente en su cabeza.

No estaba siendo racional y las soluciones que saltaban en su mente lo comprobaban.

 _Bien,_ le había negado a Dumbledore la decisión más importante en la vida de Harry. Sea lo que sea que viera de bueno en estar en compañía de muggles para un bebé mago. Pero todavía tenía asuntos que resolver para lo cual necesitaba que Harry fuese cuidado por alguien.

Miró de reojo al Slytherin.

Lo poseyó una desesperación indescriptible orillándolo a esta locura.

-Snape- espetó, tratando de controlar su tono de manera civil al menos en esas cinco letras, su orgullo se incineró en la boca de su estómago -¿Puedes cuidar de Harry por un par de horas?- solo eso necesitaba, la oportunidad de averiguar lo que había pasado.

El espía miró de reojo al merodeador pensando en que era una trampa, pero que la mirada de Sirius se desviara en otros pensamientos le demostraba que realmente estaba preocupado por otras cosas que debía resolver sin Harry pero sin dejárselo a Dumbledore como estaba planeado.

No alcanzó a dar una afirmación cuando Sirius continuó da manera incómoda.

-En Grimmauld Place, ahí me esperarás con mi ahijado. No tardaré-

Severus Snape se acercó sin pensarlo dos veces, solo que al momento de tomar al niño en sus brazos la incomodidad de ambos hombres creció a niveles exorbitantes. Del Gryffindor por estar confiando al hijo de James Potter en manos de una persona con la que no se llevaba nada bien, y del Slytherin por estar hablando civilizadamente con un merodeador, además de estarle haciendo un favor.

-Solo un par de horas- reafirmó Sirius pasando una mano por el cabello de Harry –Grimmauld Place, Snape. Y no quiero ninguna sorpresa porque te juro que te arrepentirás- amenazó al final con la mejor de sus miradas.

-Nunca le haría daño al hijo de Lily- declaró sin pensarlo el otro, pero en el fondo Sirius sabía que había algo de verdad en esa oración y asintió.

El primer error que podía haber cometido Sirius Black al dejar a Harry ir, se había evitado.

Pero quizás no sería suficiente para asegurar el futuro en paz del niño.

No si la venganza era lo más importante.

* * *

 **Y así cumplo con dos cosas, la primera era la promesa de actualizar en sábado y la segunda de sacudir un poco el polvo de este tipo de fanfics.  
**

 **Tengo como..¿5 años que no escribo nada de esto? En fin, gusto en ver a mis lectores de antaño y bienvenidos los nuevos. Un saludo a los lectores de otro fandom y veremos si esto se convierte en un longfic o solo un proyecto de AU.**

 **anySuzuki**


End file.
